


Call Your Girlfriend

by hollowfirefly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Girlfriend, M/M, One Shot, True Love, affair, boyfriend - Freeform, club, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always so different when we kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from the song Call Your Girlfriend by Robyn. (The cover by Barcelona is great.) 
> 
> But this is just a small, little one-shot. Please let me know what you think! Thank you :) Hope you enjoy the Brallon.

I didn’t mean for it to happen this way. It just did.

And I wasn’t sure if when we looked at each other, across the expanse that was the room, if you felt the way I did at that moment. Electric, my soul and heart on fire with the feeling that you- you were it.

And when I left that night, with no word to you, and I went home to Breezy and we slept together, her arm entwined with mine, I thought of you. I thought of the way your arm would fit in mine and I couldn’t begin to explain to myself what it meant to be thinking of you when I didn’t even know you. I didn’t know your name, I had only seen you across the room, standing against the bar of the club, talking and smiling, and then you saw me and I was gone.

But could I find you again? Would I find you again?

I did. Two nights later, in the same club. Only this time, you saw me first and you tapped me on the shoulder and I turned, my blue eyes automatically locking on your brown ones.

“Kinda crazy to see you again?” Was the first thing you said and if I hadn’t control of my body I would’ve fallen to my knees right then, but fortunately for my benefit I did.

“Kinda.” I answer and you roll your eyes and take my hand. “Just come on.” You say and lead me outside of the club and this is when I should pull back and run home to Breezy. This is when I should pretend this never happened and tell her how much I adore her, but you keep looking back at me to make sure I’m okay and how could I say no to those eyes?

“I’m Dallon by the way.” I say and you stop and I stumble a little and you say, hand still in mine, “I’m Brendon. By the way.” Then you smile and the world stops spinning for that split second and then you take off running into the street as the rain starts to pummel down from the clouds.

I need to go home.

But you smile and lead me into a park and I watch you run through the trees. You tell me about your brothers and sisters and your animosity towards your parents. Then we lay in the grass and you point at the stars and I tell you about each constellation and how the planets orbit throughout the galaxy. Then you tell me how my eyes look like galaxies and I forget about Breezy and I forget about my house and all I can think about is you- the way you smile when I point out where the Andromeda galaxy is and the way you bite your lip when you’re thinking. And I suddenly kiss your lips and your hand finds its way to my cheek, your thumb rubbing absentmindedly over my cheekbone. I move to get above you, but you push me back down on the grass and the dew seeps through my shirt as your legs hug my hips and you kiss me, opening your mouth as my tongue finds its way in.

When you go to breathe for air I take the opportunity to ask, “Why did you just randomly grab me and bring me here?” You smile down at me and answer, “I had to be sure. I had to make sure my constant thoughts of you weren’t false.” I blush and ponder that for a bit, wondering if we had the same issue with wanting to know, wanting to find out.

“And what’s your analysis?” I finally ask and you laugh. You lean down, nose against nose with me and whisper into my ear, “Well professor, I’d have to go with pretty damn positive.”

I smile and we get up around midnight and I walk you back to your apartment. You ask if I want to come up and I say that I have work in the morning but I make sure to grab your number before I go so that I can call you. And I will. Tomorrow. You smile and nod. “Goodnight Dallon.” You say with a kiss to my cheek before heading up to your place.

So I walk home and slip into the house with a quiet air. I pull my shoes off and wash my face off before removing my clothes and slipping into bed. I smell like grass and dew but hopefully by the morning, Breezy won’t be able to.

And I should tell her what happened. I should tell her that I don’t feel about her the way I used to. I should tell her that there’s something about Brendon. Something about the way he kisses and the way he laughs. There’s something that catches me like a shirt catches on a pin, sharp and stuck.

And I should tell her about this before it’s too late.

••••••

“Tell her Dallon. Pick up the phone, call her, and tell her.” You say as you stand there on the left side of the hotel bed. I don’t go to pick up the telephone and I’m too stunned to move, to speak. “Dallon come on. Tell her how you love me.” You move towards me and pull at the collar of my shirt and my breath catches as it does every time you touch me. You grin at the sudden beating of my heart, loving the way you know you wreck me.

“But it’s going to kill her.” I whimper as you pull my buttons undone, slowly and surely. You groan and lean up to kiss my neck. “But I want to be able to do this when you come home from work. I want to be able to kiss you in the doorway and to cuddle you when you’re cold at night. I want to know the way you ache after a long day and the way you shiver in your sleep. I want to feel you in every moment you live and I want to be able to say I love you outside these hotel walls.”

I think about this life you describe and I can imagine it all. You kissing me before I go to work. You holding my hand as we walk down the streets. You telling me in front of everyone, how much you love me. And I want it. I want all of it, more than I’ve wanted anything in this world. But I’m scared. I’m terrified and I wish Breezy would figure it out herself without me having to tell her. Because I feel that would be easier.

“Dallon. Dallon listen to me.” I try not to look at you, but you force me to look into your eyes and you have those puppy brown, beautiful eyes and God, do you know what you do to me Brendon?  “She’ll find someone who will love her the way you love me if you would just let her go.”

I bite my lip and nod. I kiss you as tears roll down my cheek and flip us around so my hands can pin your wrists back against the wall. I elicit a moan as my lips kiss every inch of you. Every beautiful inch.

And when did we become this? A wrecked and beautiful mess filled with want? And when I finally have you at home the way we’ve wanted for so long, will it be the same? Will we still continue to love each other the way we do now or will that die out like everything so easily seems to these days?

Hopefully you can tell me Brendon. Hopefully you can let me know if this is real or not. Because I know I love you, but is that enough? Your love for me and mine for you?

Let’s hope so.

“One sec.” I mumble against your chapped lips and you nod, smiling a lazy smile.

I walk towards the phone.


End file.
